kingsofoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rickard Stark
Rickard is Lord of Winterfell and The King in the North and King of Winter. as well as the head of House Stark. He has a direwolf as a companion, named Dusk. Appearance Rickard Stark, often called "The White Fang" is a growing lad at the age of nineteen. Standing at 6 feet and 4 inches tall, he's got broad shoulders and muscular arms. The king is sturdy and well-built, a true northerner. He has somewhat long, smoky black hair reaching the back of his neck, and caramel brown eyes. He poses a striking figure, and is gorgeous in the eyes of most every man and woman. Inheriting his mother's Valyrian beauty and his father's powerful Northmen physique, his looks and swordsmanship are known throughout all across the North and some parts of the southern kingdoms. History Rickard Stark was born in Winterfell on the 6th day of the second month. He is the brother of Daemon Stark and is the son and Heir of King Cregan Stark. The King in the North and the King of Winter. and his mother Rhaenyra Targaryen who died giving birth to Cregan fifth child leaving him widowed with three boys and two girls. At an early age, Rickard showed immense prospect in swordsmanship and strategy, as well as having a just nature with his friends and siblings. Later, Rickard showed great mmbition, always desiring more and to better himself and his house. At the age of fifteen Rickard went to the Wall alongside his father to deliver some men to the Nights Watch. The trip turned into trouble soon enough, as they encountered a wilding raiding party. The Stark men were outnumbered two to one, but Rickard relished the challenge. He was terrified at first, but he did not forget his training and after the first kill he was calm. By the end of the encounter Rickard had slain no less than seven wildings himself. After this he was known as "The White Fang" and one of the most renowned fighters all over the North. Once he returned to Winterfell, he was trained in the duties that he would need in order to be the King one day. Upon turning nineteen, he was exploring the Wolfswood alongside his brother Daemon Stark and managed to find four dead stags. They were curious, as they knew even a pack of wolves could not take down such a number of large game easily. They decided to follow the trail, only to find a dead direwolf south of the wall. It had to have been six feet tall and weighed almost half a ton. As he moved closer to pick up a fang the wolf had lost in the great battle, he found a direwolf pup next to the carcass of his mother. He had dark golden eyes like a sunset and was mostly grey with a few black spots on his back and face. Something about the pup stayed his hand in killing it, and he took the animal back home to Winterfell and named him Dusk. After the death of his father in an unfortunate accident, Rickard assumed the lordship of Winterfell and became the King in the North. Family * Cregan Stark - Father (deceased) * Elaena Targaryen - Mother (deceased) ** Rickard Stark - (19) ** Eleanor Stark - Sister (18) ** Daemon Stark - Brother (17) ** Cregan Stark - Brother (16) ** Sister - Open